


Nothing Between Us

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Nudity, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they all just like to hang out together with nothing between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [a prompt at avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19023.html?thread=43730767#t43730767).

Natasha had great tits.

This was a totally objective observation. Millions of fanboys couldn't possibly be wrong about the quality of the Black Widow's rack. However, unlike them, Bruce wasn't of that opinion purely for visual fodder for sexual fantasies. Natasha had great tits because Bruce had spent many long hours in close, intimate contact with them.

Namely, his head against her chest while the Avengers watched whatever series they "needed" to see that week. Bruce would be resting against her soft warmth, her hand running through his hair and down his back while she lounged against Thor's abs.

To be fair, everyone lounged against Thor's abs - he had them to spare, and a more steady backrest couldn't be found on Earth. 

Tony usually sprawled; for a relatively small man, he took up an amazing amount of space. Clint usually ended up pinning a limb or two in place, his hands idly drumming against Tony's skin, and Tony would mutter empty threats, but finally settle down, his hands sometimes wandering afield to curve around an arm, a foot, rest on a thigh in gentle reassurance of everyone's presence.

Steve was always between them, sometimes almost squashed between three or more, reaching out to encompass everyone around him. He enjoyed the pressure, the warmth, smiling softly when leaned back into their embrace. It was heat without demand, what had started as a sort of bizarre dare born in the wake of extreme fatigue and the after-effects of an acidic slime monster that had left them all sky-clad had turned into a soothing ritual.

This was a promise, _Nothing between us_ , something to hold onto and remember during the worst parts of their job. Sometimes things got a lot more heated... and slippery, but more often it was just this.

Touches against Bruce's body, when he hadn't let anyone dare for so long. Closeness with Natasha because she chose to, and wanted it. Camaraderie with Clint, who'd had to go at it alone more times than he could count. Trust from Tony, who exposed his greatest secret and weakness to them. Welcome from Thor, who missed so much of what he'd lost, and joy at them all from Steve, who had gotten back something he thought he'd never have again.

Bruce made a small sigh of contentment against Natasha, and pressed himself closer to his friends.


End file.
